He Was Her Man
by Mac8
Summary: What Sam Carter really wants is... one drop dead gorgeous airforce Colonel. But can he be her man?


Title: He Was Her Man. 

Catagory: Romance, Angst.

Pairing: Jack/OC, Jack/Sam.

Rating: T

Time Frame: First Season/Second Season.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions.

A/N: I went looking through my work on the computer and found this fic I wrote ages ago. I have always wanted to write in Sam's POV. It will be a Sam/Jack just a tad with my own character Melanie, to make it interesting.

Please tell me what you think as I don't know whether its worth continuing it.

* * *

I watch them out of the corner of my eye, as she laughs at his jokes. My jealousy arises as I really wanted to be the one that is standing next to him while he is flipping some steaks on the barbecue. I should be the one laughing and gazing dreamily back at him. 

But I am not.

I am the one in the corner by his house, nursing my drink, hiding behind dark sunglasses.

I wish I was safe in my lab or a least in my house, alone. Damn, Daniel for making me come to this barbecue! He said he was going to drag me kicking and screaming if he had too. The Colonel had asked me to come but I did decline – I did have some pride left. However, Daniel managed to ruined my excuse and now I am here.

A barbecue in her honour, no doubt. God, I am feeling like a jealous little schoolgirl who has had her crush taken away by a best friend. The Colonel never told us he was seeing anyone. He deserves to be happy with Melanie. I can never be anything more than his second-in-command anyway.

I remember that day we met "her" 3 weeks ago. It was a cold Sunday afternoon and we all decided on going out to have nice hot drinks and snacks as a downtime get together at O'Malley's. One minute we were having a great time and next he was at the bar being kissed and hugged by some woman I have never met before. Seems they had been seeing each other for a while. I felt like my whole world was going to end right there. Daniel and Teal'c and Janet seemed to understand my position and they all edge closer to me. They were my only comfort.

You know I can't help but try and compare herself to me. Today, she has the designer clothes on to go with the perfect figure, the glittery jewellery, her brown hair twisted in a perfect bun.

She screams the words money and celebrity. Even her lilac coloured nails are done professionally.

God, I need another drink. Since when did the Colonel go for _that _in a woman.

Then there's me. Sam Carter. Who should have worn a dress. I look so plain in a blue sleeve button shirt and jeans.

Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I be her? Dammit!

My thoughts are interrupted by Daniel who seems to be waving his hand in front of my face. I guess I kinda zoned out. He gives me this 'Are you okay?' look and whispers to me that even with dark sunglasses on he could see my eyes have not strayed from looking at Jack.

God, I hate this.

When Daniel leaves my side to talk with Janet. My colonel decides to come up to me.

"Your very quiet today, Carter. You okay?" God, I love when he wears denim jeans and a baseball cap.

I see he is by himself which is odd, as she is always hanging off him like some giant evil leech – _woah! Steady there, Carter – be nice!_

"I am fine, thank you sir" I tell him in my best convincing voice I could muster.

"O-kay" 

Damn, I can see in his expression he is not convinced but he still carries on talking.

"How do you like your steak, Carter? Rare, medium, well done or over done?".

I smile at him. I am sure I saw that cute twinkle in his eye. He only says things like that to make me smile. He knows I like my steaks rare.

"Jack? Are the steaks ready, hun?" The leech speaks.

Argh! Trust her, she just couldn't help herself. Every time I get a chance to be alone with him, she magically appears out of thin air and as always, he is at her beck and call.

* * *

The rest of the barbecue is a disaster. I have to admit it is difficult to have conversations with people when you can't tell exactly what you do for a living and why you have an Archaeologist, Astrophysicist, an airforce Colonel and two aliens and a doctor working together. 

I am not the only one who feels uncomfortable. Janet bought a reluctant Cassandra along with her dog, Tinks. As soon as she heard someone was with her Uncle Jack she was not impressed and the trouble is she never hides her true feelings.

Melanie bought a list of high- class friends along for drinks, it was like: "Oh Samantha, have you met Lisa Hamilton? Do you know she owns 2 hotels and her husband a politician."

"This is Samantha Carter who works with my Jack" Okay, so she didn't quite say that exactly, but still, its so close!

Oh no…here we go. Melanie has spotted me and is so walking my way. Damn! It's too late to run and find something of great interest in the _other direction_.

"Samantha, Are you enjoying this fine day?"

Oh God, I swear she says my full name on purpose. Fine day – yeah she loves to rub it in. It's a fine day for her because she knows she has my Colonel in the palm of her hand. _Okay, deep breath Sam_. _Okay I can do this. I can be **civil** back._

"Sam! Sam!" I turn around to see Cassie running towards me. She is looking upset and steps in front of Melanie, fully ignoring her. Well she certainly saved me from having to converse with the Leech.

"What's wrong Cass?" I ask concerned.

"Tinks is gone! I tied him up near the fence and now he is not there! Can you help me look for him?" She looks in desperation at me.

"Well, sure Cass. I am sure he is not too far away." I say to her andrub her shoulder in comfort,while Melanie seems to watch us in amusement.

"Would you excuse me Melanie," I say to her, as I leave – I will have to thank Cass, she sure saved me from awkwardness!

"Of course" Melanie merely nods and waltzes over to her other guests.

I walk to the fence with Cass and find Tinks is lying down and tied up there.

I give Cassie the 'okay what's going on look?' A Little white lie, huh?

"Aww Sam, don't look like that. I had to do it! You didn't want to be here as much as I did. I thought we could go over to the park with Tinks while the princess of leechness can go on about her beautiful friends and how _good_ she is at _everything_!" Cassie almost ended her sentence with a stamp of her foot. Ahh, bless the teenager years!

I had to laugh. Princess of leechness. Note to self: I think I had better watch what I say to Janet in front of Cassie, it seems she must have picked up on my new word 'leech' a little bit too often!

"Ok, we'll go. But you have to let your Mom know first" I smiled. I forgot how perceptive Cassie could be. Maybe this day would not be a total waste. I had an excuse to be away.

Cassie beamed a smile at me and ran back to tell Janet. When Cassie returned she bought Teal'c and Daniel and Janet back with her. They all looked relieve to see me. I gather they weren't enjoying the barbecue as much as I was.

"Does the Colonel know we are leaving to the park?" I directed the question at Janet. She knows I would never go up to tell the colonel myself. Just like I would have not come if Daniel hadn't dragged me along to this.

Janet sighed as she fell into step with me "I tried to tell Melanie. The Colonel is a little occupied with her and her friends. The wives are complaining what part of their bodies needing makeovers and about how much fat is in the salad dressing. The men are having a massive discussion over land and who owns the most property. It's a bit hard to fit into their conversations. I don't think they will even miss us." Janet smiles and shakes her head in amusement.

As we are in the park watching Cassie play with Tinks, I kind of feel bad for leaving the Colonel all by himself after he went to all the trouble for this get together but we didn't know "she" was going to invite all her friends too. Secretly, I am glad that Teal'c and Daniel, Janet and Cassie feel the same way. It's good to know that I am not alone here.

Its then I hear that gorgeous voice.

"What's going on?"

Damn! We have been found out.

* * *

TBC? 


End file.
